The overall objective of this research is to compare working and non-working mothers in two cultures in terms of several indicators of physical and mental health. Although the role of worker when added to the roles of wife and mother may potentially create role overload problems for working mothers, the effects of maternal employment appear to be highly mixed and not as uniformly negative as has sometimes been alleged. A critical factor in understanding the effects of a mother's employment may be the extent to which her husband participates in domestic chores - childcare and housework. A father's participation in domestic chores can be viewed as a mechanism by which the family adjusts to a working mother's role overload. Only when this mechanism fails will a mother's potential overlood become a reality. The central hypothesis to be tested, therefore, involves an interaction effect. That is, a mother's employment will adversely affect her well-being only when her husband fails to participate substantially in domestic chores. This hypothesis will be tested through a secondary analysis of data obtained from two samples of mothers; one from the United States and the other from Taiwan.